pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Squirtle
Vs. Squirtle is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 7/29/2014. Story Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway are walking along Route 8, on a dirt trail. They are in high spirits, as Sandslash senses something. It stops, as Ian stops as well. Elise and Conway keep walking. Elise: What’s wrong? Ah! A pitfall opens in the ground, Elise and Conway falling down into it. Conway is on bottom, Elise landing on top of him. Elise: Ugh. What happened? A group of 5 Squirtles standing around the hole are laughing, the members wearing round sunglasses. The fifth one, the leader, is wearing pointed glasses. The lead Squirtle steps forward, pointing at Ian. Squirtle: Squirtle squirt squirt! Ian: You want to go a round? You’re on. Crush Claw. Sandslash charges forward, slashing at Squirtle with its glowing claw. Squirtle dodges backwards, firing Water Gun from its mouth. Sandslash is pushed back, as the other Squirtles fire Water Gun, knocking Sandslash even more. The Squirtle laugh and high five each other, as they run off. Ian: Cheaters. Ian goes into his backpack, grabbing a rope. He lowers it into the hole, Elise and Conway climbing out. Conway: A group of Squirtles. Perhaps we should let Officer Jenny know. Ian: I feel like she already knows. End Scene The group arrives in a town, where the Squirtle Squad iss vandalizing the townspeople, stealing fruit and spray painting buildings. The townspeople try running them out, but they don’t budge. Officer Jenny comes in on her motorcycle, sirens wailing, as they hightail it out of there. Jenny: They got away again! (Ian’s group approaches them.) You aren’t from this town. Conway: No, but we got caught in one of their pranks. Elise: What’s wrong with those Squirtle, anyway? Jenny: Well, all of them used to be owned by trainers, and all of them were abandoned. Since then, they refuse to listen to any humans, and play practical jokes on them. Elise: That’s horrible! Who would do such a thing? Elise flashes back to Damian, and his cocky attitude. Elise: (Shuddering) Oh, that kind of trainer. Conway: It’s a shame. Though restoring a Pokémon’s faith is an incredibly difficult task. What do you think of this, Ian? Ian? The two look around, seeing Ian and Sandslash were nowhere to be seen. Conway: Where’d he go? Elise: If what I know of him is any indication, he went after the Squirtle. Jenny: Hopefully he knows what he’s doing. End Scene Ian and Sandslash arrive near a cliffside, a forest opposite from it. The Squirtle Squad appear, angry at Ian’s appearance. Ian: We didn’t have a proper battle earlier. I demand a one-on-one battle. Lead Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Squirtle! The Squirtle steps forward, the others standing down. Ian: Good. Crush Claw. Sandslash charges in, its claws glowing as it swings them. Squirtle dodges, firing Water Gun at Sandslash. Sandslash dodges, as it curls up, using Rollout. Squirtle uses Withdraw, taking the attack and is launched into the air. Squirtle comes out of its shell, firing a Water Gun. Sandslash takes the attack, as Squirtle lands, eager for more. Suddenly, bombs fall from above, exploding around them. The Squirtle Squad freak out, as the Lead Squirtle rallies them up, regaining composure. The group looks up, seeing a poacher on top of the cliff, laughing. Poacher: Well, well. If it isn’t the infamous Squirtle Squad! Thanks for being so easy to find. Not only will I get paid for taking you away, I’ll be paid when I sell you as well! (He pulls out more bombs, lighting the fuses.) Now, hold still! The bounty hunter throws the bombs, the Squirtles Withdrawing into their shells. Sandstorm whips through the air, deflecting the bombs as they detonate in midair. The Lead Squirtle comes out of its shell, seeing Ian and Sandslash running over to them. Sandslash uses Sandstorm to deflect more bombs, as Ian stands over Squirtle. Ian: Get the others to shelter in the trees. I’ll hold him off. Lead Squirtle: Squirt? Ian: Go! Lead Squirtle reacts, rallying the other Squirtles, the squad running to the trees together. The poacher throws more bombs, Sandslash deflecting them. Poacher: Who are you? Ian: A trainer who thinks you’re pathetic. The poacher throws more bombs, Sandslash deflecting most of them with Sandstorm, though some explode in the trees. The forest catches fire, as it starts to burn away. Poacher: Ahahaha! How about that?! They’ll all die of smoke inhalation! Now, surrender or I’ll take them all out! Ian grits his teeth, as he and Sandslash run into the forest. Poacher: Going down fighting? Fine. No problem to me. Ian joins the Squirtles, who were terrified, even with Lead Squirtle trying to keep them together. Ian: Okay guys. (The Squirtles look up.) If you use your Water Gun attacks, you can work together and put the fire out. How about it? We’ll get out of this together. Squirtles: Squirtle! Lead Squirtle directs the Squirtle Squad, the 5 concentrating their Water Gun attacks, putting out the fire one tree at a time. The poacher holds back a scream, holding his head.. Poacher: Oh, there’s plenty more where that came from! (He lights two more bombs.) You can’t stop… Sandslash Digs out of the ground, hitting Poacher from below. He drops the bombs, which explode, destroying part of the cliffside. Sandslash gets out of the way, but the boulders fall at Ian, who just came out of the forest. Ian gasps, as Lead Squirtle runs out, grabbing him and pulling him away, into safety. Sandslash brings Poacher down, the Squirtle Squad angry as they surround him. The Squirtles start beating him up, covered in a smoke cloud, and when it fades he is down for the count. Ian: Thanks, Squirtle Squad. End Scene Jenny: And so, for saving our city from a potentially deadly fire, I name the Squirtle Squads honorary heroes, and name them our Fire Fighting Unit. The crowd cheers, Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway at the edge of it. Elise: I can’t believe it. Conway: He turned the Squirtle Squad into heroes. (Turns to Ian.) Very impressive. Ian: Eh. No big deal. Ian turns away, walking away from the crowd. Elise: You don’t want to stay? Ian: We’re done here. No reason to stay. The group walks away from the city, as they hear a sound. Squirtle: Squirtle! The group turns, seeing Lead Squirtle following them. Squirtle: Squirtle, squirt, squirt, Squirtle! Squirtle takes off its sunglasses, revealing its eyes as it pulls the sunglasses into its shell. Ian: Alright. You’re on. Sandslash: Slash! Elise: Huh? What? Conway: Squirtle wants to finish the battle they had earlier. And accepts it might lose. Ian: (Excited) Crush Claw! Sandslash charges in, swinging its glowing claws at Squirtle. Squirtle dodges with ease, firing a Water Gun. Sandslash dodges, and whips up a Sandstorm, a sand tornado forming. Squirtle Withdraws, flying around in the Sandstorm. The storm ends, as Squirtle falls, coming out of its shell. Ian: Once more. Crush Claw! Sandslash strikes Squirtle with Crush Claw, knocking it down. Ian: Pokéball! Go! Ian pulls a Pokéball out of his pocket, throwing it. The ball hits Squirtle, capturing it. The ball shakes as Squirtle tries to break free, then it stops, the ball clicking shut. Ian walks over, picking up the Pokéball. Ian: I caught, a Squirtle! Ian puts the Pokéball on his belt, walking off smiling. Sandslash follows after him, as do Elise and Conway. Main Events *Ian catches a Squirtle, which reveals Water Gun and Withdraw. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Officer Jenny Villains *Poacher Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Squirtle (Wild, x4) Trivia *This episode is based off the anime episode Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Ken arc